The Psychologist and The Phantom
by WriterHorse32
Summary: A new teammate, a psychologist, and Nick Fury walk into the room the team is in. What will happen to the team with the psychologist getting inside their heads and with their new teammate being a well I don't want to ruin the surprise. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Psychologist and the Phantom

By WriterHorse32

**I do not own Ultimate Spider man because if I did White Tiger would totally have a boyfriend of course it would probably be Iron fist so on with the story!**

"Uh Fury why do we need a psychologist on our team?" Peter asked still in his costume.

"Because I have a feeling that you all are driving each other insane," Fury responded.

"That's not true!" Ava protested. All Fury did was point at Peter and Sam trying to kill each other through mental combat which was impossible because neither of them were telepaths.

"Idiots," Ava grumbled.

"The psychologist will be here in an hour be prepared to meet him," Nick Fury commanded before walking away.

"What are you guys doing?" Luke asked.

"Trying to kill him telepathically," Peter and Sam said in unison, before glaring at each other.

"Idiots," Ava grumbled once again. An hour later the team was waiting in the meeting room for the psychologist only to see that he was late.

"Where is he?" Fury asked.

"Ever heard of being late?" came a male voice. They turned and saw a man with jet black hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"It's about time Dr. Thorne," said Fury.

"Sorry about that Mr. Fury, but it is quite hard to get to a building that is oh you know flying far above the ground," Dr. Thorne said.

"Well this is the team, Ava Ayala, Daniel Rand, Luke Cage, Sam Alexander, and Peter Parker I'm sure you'll want to talk to them one on one?" Fury asked.

"That's correct so who wants to go first?" Dr. Thorne asked.

"I will," Ava said shocking everyone in the room, except for Dr. Thorne.

"Good, I assume you have a room available for private consultations," said Dr. Thorne.

"Of course, it's right around the corner," said Fury.

"Thank you," said Dr. Thorne. "Follow me Miss Ayala."

After an hour the team was getting worried about Ava.

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Peter asked.

"I don't know none of us know much about Ava's past we always figured she'd tell us when she was ready, but I guess she feels comfortable with this guy," said Luke. Danny looked slightly miffed after hearing Luke say that. He would admit that he liked Ava, well he'd admit it to himself, but not to anyone else. Thinking that Ava was more comfortable with a guy she had just met than him well it was enough to make him mad, lucky for him he had good control over his emotions.

"Okay who is next?" Dr. Throne asked as he and Ava walked out.

"I'll go," said Luke before following Dr. Thorne into the room.

"So was it a good session?' Sam asked.

"None of your business," Ava replied. It was two hours later when the entire team was done with the good doctor as Sam now called Dr. Thorne. Then Fury walked in.

"I have someone that I want you all to meet," said Fury. Just then a girl with blonde hair with black undertones, blue eyes, and skin as pale as a ghost with red lipstick on her lips walked in. She wore a black cropped tank top with white and black ombre jeans, a black and white striped blazer, and red sneaker wedges.

"MERCY!" Dr. Thorne yelled. The girl who the team guessed was named Mercy looked slightly shocked before returning to looking slightly nervous and excited.

"You know her?" Ava asked.

"She's my sister," Dr. Thorne said.

"Hi Damon nice to see you too," said Mercy.

"Why are you here?" asked Luke.

"She's your new team mate," Fury said.

"YOU'RE THEIR NEW WHAT?!" Dr. Thorne yelled.

"Teammate, Damon, You remember how I got my abilities don't you?" Mercy said.

"You really want to get into that now?" Thorne asked.

"Sure, after all you're always telling your patients to discuss what's bothering them why not me too?"

"Mercy now is not the time nor the place to talk about this."

"Oh really so when can we talk about it and hey maybe my foster dad ,Marcus, can come he'd love to tell you about everything that happened to me when you-"

"That is quite enough Miss Thorne, you two can discuss this later," Fury said. "Why don't you get acquainted with the team, Miss Thorne." Fury then walked out with Damon and left the teens alone in the room.

"Soo now what?" Sam asked.

"How about you guys get out of those uniforms and come over to my house," Mercy said. "With your foster dad Marcus?" Luke asked.

"Nah he's in jail now, so we'll be at Jake's place," Mercy said.

"Who's Jake?" asked Danny.

"He adopted me after Marcus went to prison," Mercy said.

"So where do you live?" Peter asked.

"You'll find out once you guys get dressed in regular clothes," said Mercy. About ten minutes later the group was walking around New York City with Mercy who was apparently leading them to Neal's house.

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked.

"Look, right over there, that's where I work," Mercy said while ignoring Sam and simultaneously pointing to a building with a sign that read 'Club Wicked' on the outside.

"You seriously work there?" Sam asked awestruck.

"Yep as a singer, now come on my house is right down this way," Mercy brought them to a really nice district in New York.

"You live here?" Peter asked as he saw the really nice apartment complex right in front of them.

"Yep follow me," Mercy led them to an elevator then to an amazingly nice penthouse. "Jake I'm home," Mercy yelled. "With friends."

"Okay, I'm gonna head out for some business dinner that Teresa arranged for me to go on with a few fellow authors," Jake said coming out with a suit on and his signature tie on as well.

"So when will you be back," Mercy replied.

"I'll be back around 11 okay sweetie?" Jake asked.

"Can I order a pizza or chinese?" Mercy asked Jake. Jake nodded.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jake said. Mercy rolled her eyes.

"Jake if you haven't realized yet I'm the responsible one out of the two of us," Mercy said. It was Jake's turn to roll his eyes, but he still left them alone.

"This is so cool, your adopted dad is an author," Ava said.

"What does he write exactly?" Luke asked.

"He writes mystery novels, he wishes he could be an FBI agent, but he's not allowed because he has a record," Mercy said looking through some leaflets for a good delivery/takeout restaurant.

"What kind of record?" Danny asked.

"He was a forger and con artist," Mercy said stilling leafing through the leaflets.

"HE WAS A WHAT!" The team shrieked.

"Why did he quit?" Sam asked.

"He hit an all time low and he met me," Mercy said finally turning to the group. "You see Marcus had been a low-time con artist and had used me to well steal lots of stuff. I'm not proud of it, but I also didn't have a choice when I didn't go along with his plan he'd beat me till I bleed then he'd keep me inside for days." Mercy sighed "I couldn't get out, then Marcus set his eye on making Jake aware of who we were and how he was going to make Jake look like the low-time con artist. So he sent me into the FBI headquarters, alone, and made me steal Jake's file, because he had been doing research for his next book, but setting off the alarms was something he hand't told me about though."

"He made you get caught," Ava said. Mercy nodded. "I was then in interrogation and I decided that since Marcus obviously wasn't coming back for me to help the FBI catch him. Then Jake asked questions about… me," Mercy smiled.

"It was the first time anyone had asked me personal questions about myself when I wasn't being forced to con or steal from them. It was this great feeling. And then Marcus came after me."

"What did he do?" Luke asked.

"He almost killed me, again."

"What do you mean again?" Danny asked.

"I got my powers when I was nine, my parents had been watching a movie with me when two men with knives walked in and forced us on the ground," Mercy's smile was long gone now she looked close to tears. "They slit the throats of my parents and made me watch as they died, then the raped me multiple times before slitting my wrists."

"How did you survive?" Sam asked.

"I didn't," Mercy replied. "I died, but these wiccans who I had been friends with, cast a spell that brought me back to life with some… unexpected side effects."

"Let me guess your powers?" Sam asked.

"Yeah so now I have the abilities of a ghost so Flying, invisibility, walking through solid objects, telepathy, telekinesis-"

"Wait since when do ghosts have telepathy and telekinesis?" Ava asked.

"Since forever, how else do ghosts communicate with each other? And you know when ghosts move stuff in the room you're in, well, we're usually on the other side of the room, but I also have the ability to cast spells because well I practice Wicca." After an hour of having to explain Wicca to the team and her advanced wiccan abilities (another side effect from the spell used to bring her back to life) she finally managed to convince them that Wiccans were good and that she would never hurt them with her abilities.

"So you're a wiccan who can use her abilities better than other wiccans because you died, that makes so much sense," said Luke.

"Well I'm hungry and I don't feel like explaining again, so pick a restaurant and pick out what you want to order," Mercy responded. After two hours of eating chinese take-out and chatting about the other aspects of their lives as superheroes the team decided that they should go.

"So I'm guessing you're going to Midtown high right?" Peter asked.

"Yep I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mercy said as the team left.

"What do you think of Mercy?" Peter asked.

"She's cool," Luke said. "A little strange , but cool."

"She's pretty cute maybe I should ask her out," Sam said.

"She's too smart to say yes," Ava said poking fun at Sam. "I think it'll be nice to have another girl on the team."

"She is quite spiritual, but is willing to see and possibly understand other people's ideas," Danny said. Everyone stared for a second before blinking a returning to normal.

"Yeah I think she do fine with us," Peter said.

_The Next Day_

"Peter get up your friends are here!" Aunt May yelled to Peter. Peter literally fell out of his bed.

"They're here," he said to himself. He quickly got ready and ran down to see Aunt May was right there in his kitchen was Ava, Luke, Sam, and Danny.

"We figured since we already met Mercy that we should at least walk to school with her," said Ava. Peter nodded understanding and grabbed a bagel from Aunt May.

"I hope I can meet this new friend soon Peter," said Aunt May. "I want to make sure she's nice."

"You'll meet her soon Aunt May don't worry," said Peter. "Bye."

As the team walked towards Mercy's apartment they saw an FBI van out front. They shared a look before heading up to knock on the door. As soon as they did Jake opened the door.

"Oh hi, you must be here for Mercy, she'll be out in a minute," said Jake opening the door more for them to enter. As soon as they entered they heard some music coming from a room down the hall that they guessed was Mercy's.

"What song is that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I don't listen to this kind of music," Danny responded.

"That song is "For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore, Mercy loves that band," Jake responded. Just then they heard the music stop and saw Mercy walk out in a pink and black tied flannel tank with a black and white hoodie over it, paired with a black skirt, black combat boots, spike hoop earrings, a black bracelet with a black rose on it and her nails done with pink flames. (see link to outfit on profile.)

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Mercy asked pulling her hair into a bun with the black hanging out.

"We wanted to walk to school with you," Ava said taking the lead.

"Thanks, Jake I'm heading out," Mercy said before catching an apple thrown to her by Jake. "Thanks for breakfast."

As they walked and as Mercy ate her "breakfast" they talked about what the school was like and how it was going to be just fine for Mercy. Once there Peter said he had promised to meet up with MJ before first period.

"Who's MJ his girlfriend?" Mercy said teasingly.

"He wishes," Sam said.

"They're just friends," Ava said. After four periods of boredom for Peter, Sam, Danny, and Luke, Four periods of entertainment for Ava, and four periods of actually knowing what was going to happen for Mercy, it was time for lunch.

**What will happen at lunch? Well you'll see in the next chapter. Bye oh and I own only Mercy Thorne, Jake Gemcity, and Damon Thorne and that's it. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Psychologist and the Phantom

By WriterHorse32

Chapter 2

"When did lunch get so chaotic?" Mercy asked as she walked out of the line for food and into the lunchroom with the team.

"It's always like this, but you get used to it," Luke said helping Mercy into the room and helping her avoid the violent crowds.

"Hey Peter who is this?" MJ asked as Luke helped Mercy. Mercy looked nervous, but it wasn't because of the not knowing people (she was used to that), it was the being so close to so many people. Harry's mouth dropped seeing Mercy. After all here was this really pretty girl who was obviously very tough, but was looking as nervous as he had felt in kindergarten before he met Peter.

"This is Mercy Thorne, Mercy meet MJ Watson and Harry Osbourne, my best friends," said Peter.

"It's nice to meet you both," Mercy said shaking MJ's hand and Harry's. Just as Harry was about to say something when Flash came over.

"Hey Parker did you get a new freak for your table?" Flash teased.

"Go away Flash," said Peter.

"Not until I find out who this nerd is?" Flash answered.

"Name's Mercy, but if you don't leave now I won't show you any," Mercy said.

"Ohhh I'm so scared," Flash said. Just then Mercy smiled.

"You should be," she said before her cellphone rang.

"I've got to take this, but you can stick around," Mercy said smile widening.

"Hey Lee I'm good what's up?"

"Oh not much just got some 100 pound gorilla in my grill no big deal,"

"Lee I don't need you to shoot him I'll just tell Uncle Sam about him,"

"Hey just telling him does not make me responsible for whatever Uncle Sam would do to him,"

"Kay tell me if you need anything bye Agent Lee."

"Who was that?" Luke asked.

"FBI agent Thomas Lee, great guy with great precision," Mercy answered.

"So what you've got an FBI agent so what?" Flash asked.

"Oh you thought Agent Lee would hurt you nah he'd never risk his badge even for his own kids, no it's my Uncle Sam you should be worried about."

"Why?"

"He's wanted for multiple deaths as a hired gun, but he still manages to send me christmas and birthday presents."

"So how many deaths?" Flash asked.

"An estimated 25 murders, now you might wanna leave before you see a red dot on your chest," Mercy said causing Flash to look at his chest to double check that there was no red dot before walking away.

"First time I've ever seen Flash leave us alone," Harry said. "You must be special."

"I like to think so, but that uncle I mentioned he doesn't actually exist," Mercy said.

"But Flash doesn't know that," Sam said.

"Exactly," Mercy replied popping a piece of lettuce from the lunch they had gotten into her mouth. After lunch was over Sam and Mercy were walking to class with Luke and Peter.

"So what's up with Danny and Ava?" Mercy asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Are they you know a thing?" Mercy asked,

"No they're not together," Luke said.

"Really that's weird," Mercy said.

"Why is it because they're both good-looking and single?" Peter asked.

"Then shouldn't I be added to that list?" Sam said, but before the two could argue Mercy stopped them.

"No it's because I got this vibe that they like each other," Mercy said. But before the gang could reply Coulson came on their watch-phones and told them that the city was being attacked.

"Let's see you in action," Luke said becoming Power Man.

"You'll see how Phantom Wicca does things," Mercy replied smirking, before muttering some strange words and her outfit became something completely different **(Outfit is in link on my page) **and her hair into a blood red color. As soon as they reached the disturbance, aka the frightful four, the team went into action.

"Dang do you guys ever get tired of breaking out of jail?" Spidey asked.

"Well Bug, we have a job to do and we plan to finish it," Thundra said.

"Who is that?" Wizard asked looking towards Phantom Wicca.

"Phantom Wicca," was all she said before White Tiger and Iron fist showed up from behind the villains hitting and kicking them, catching them by surprise. Thundra went after Tiger and Phantom while Klaw went for Iron Fist and Nova, the Wizard went straight for Spider-man and the Trapster started firing his big glue gun at Power Man.

"Still not going to give in are you Spider-man?" Wizard asked. That's when Phantom noticed Dr. Octopus coming up behind Spider-man with a stun gun at the ready.

"Anay nutu morosely," Phantom Wicca chanted moving her hands as she said this. Dr. Octopus' gun was thrown from his hand and instead landed in Wicca's hand. Firing the gun at Dr. Octopus she stunned him.

"Antro mitts foru," Wicca chanted throwing the gun up in the air with a small explosion following. Thundra seeing this glared throwing her hardest punch at White Tiger and hitting its mark.

"Let's see you fight without your magic!" Thundra shouted throwing Wicca a punch that hit her in the throat. After trying to speak, Phantom Wicca saw Thundra coming at her and ran at Thundra phasing through her before kicking her in the head. Spidey had defeated the Wizard, Iron Fist and Nova had stopped Klaw and the Trapster was KO thanks to Power Man.

"Tiger!" Iron Fist shouted seeing White Tiger still on the ground. He ran over to her and he realized that she wasn't moving. He was about to lift her off the ground when Wicca yelled for him to stop.

"Why? She's hurt!" Iron Fist said.

"Yeah, but we don't know to what extent she might have hurt her back and lifting her could hurt her even more," Phantom Wicca responded. "The best thing to do is wait for-"

The Helecarrier came into view. "For that," Wicca finished. Coulson came out with a group of medical professionals and they took Ava in to the Helecarrier with Iron Fist following behind them.

"Told you there was something king on," Wicca said before getting on the carrier herself with the rest of the group following right behind her.


End file.
